


may i have this dance?

by phixie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Birthday Smut, Boat Sex, Boat rides, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LGBTQ, Love Confessions, Masquerade Ball, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Mud fights, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phixie/pseuds/phixie
Summary: After the fall of Zhiganshina y/n is on a mission to save humanity! They have a very difficult decision to make though, join the survey corps and avenge their dead mother, or join the military police, providing for their remaining family. The Section-Comander, Hange Zoe, is begging you to join the survey corps and her titan research team since you show interest in that field.. along the way y/n feelings for Hange grow and grow. which will they pick? Will they fulfill there dreams and desires with the one they love? Or leave it all behind.This is a Hange/Reader but I want it to be a general comfort fic. So the readers relationship is with Hange but there is focus on other aot ships as well as side friendships for the reader.I use they/them pronouns for the readerUpdates every Sunday and Thursday
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	may i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ**  
> There is google extension called "InteractiveFics" once you install it you can enjoy the story to its fullest! (check profile for more info)
> 
> CUSTOMIZABLE TERMS  
> \- y/n (your name)  
> \- y/n's (your name with an "s" (Chloe's)  
> \- l/n (last name)  
> -Y/N (your name in capitals (mark as "case sensitive")  
> -L/N (last name in capitals (mark as "case sensitive")
> 
> I add all customizable terms for the chapter in the notes at the top, best part is, once you do it once its already set!
> 
> CHAPTER DESCRIPTION  
> this is all story set-up I envision this story to be a longer one so set up for side relationships is important. If you prefer short stories with only 5-10 chapters you are in the wrong place! You will be meeting Hange in the next chapter!

2 years ago, the titans breached the walls of Zhiganshina, causing major trauma to those who had to witness the deaths of their loved ones, watching the homes they grew up in become mere debris and suffering from injuries. y/n used to live in the outer village of zhigashina, their family was known for being the best seamstresses in the whole village. Originally, that’s what they wanted to do, they wanted to become the best seamstress known all throughout the walls. This day changed that. Now y/n finds themselves in uniform rows of aspiring soldiers training as cadet corps.

Looking around they see bravery, fear, excitement and actually some familiar faces. Three people, two boys and a girl. y/n has seen them before, they think “that blonde and brunette were always getting in fights around the village, that girl always saved their asses too” trying to match names to faces y/n finds themselves lost in thought when abruptly, Keith Shadis is standing in front of them screaming “WHAT'S YOUR NAME SOLDIER” Keith Shaids is the former Commander of the scouts, the current Commander is Erwin Smith, many people have proclaimed Erwin is one of the best commanders of all time. His screaming made spit fly all over “I AM Y/N L/N SIR” They replied in a confident tone, performing the salute, right fist over your heart, left fist behind your back. It was the first thing they were taught and surprisingly this bald kid over there messed it up. “YEAH? WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR?”

That was a question y/n still had not concluded an answer for, during the fall of Zhiganshina their mother was crushed under debris, this left their family in a poverty like state since she was the families main source of income. Y/n dreamed of killing all the titans for these past 2 years but now comes to the conclusion that they want to train hard and achieve a placement in the top ten soldiers at graduation. This would allow them to become a part of the military police and give stable housing for their family. While thinking of their answer Keith interrupts.

“WELL SOLDIER? YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE ALL DAY?” Y/n starts to feel anxious not knowing what they wanted to or why they were here anymore but without a seconds thought they yelled “I WANT TO SAVE HUMANITY SIR, SAVE MY FAMILY” Keith gives y/n a sly smirk before marching away yelling at the next soldier. Y/n is now questioning everything, this is crazy, they want to avenge their mother but also secure a spot for their father to live happily and not have to worry about anything financially. Why had this thought never crossed their mind? Why now of all times must it become an issue?

A few more minutes of embarrassment from fellow soldiers and Keith Shadis approaches the blonde boy y/n was so curious about, he says “I am Armin Arlert, from Zhiganshina!” So Armin is his name then, huh, it didn't ring a bell in y/n’s mind but they definitely recognized the face. Shortly after this first interaction with the rest of the 104th cadet corps y/n decides to go find Armin and introduce themselves. Y/n approaches him with a friendly smile “hi Armin! I’m y/n l/n nice to meet you!” Armin held a confused look on his face before seeming surprised “Oh! Hello! Very nice to meet you y/n, uhm correct me if i’m wrong but aren't you a descendant of the l/n seamstresses? You've made so much of my clothes it’s probably most of my closet.” y/n is surprised but also not at all shocked since their family name was quite well known before the fall of Zhiganshina. Since today was mostly a day on rules and regulations, Y/n spends a lot of time with Armin, learning about the outside world, and sharing their love for books.

Armin took y/n to a secluded garden he discovered, there were so many beautiful colours and flowers, it felt very whimsical. Y/n really likes Armin, he’s super sweet, funny, intelligent, pretty much all you could ask for in a person. His facial expressions are always curious looking like he wants to know every detail about his surroundings. Y/n loves his golden locks, and his eyes, they resemble what they believe the ocean looks like. “Even though i’ve never been to it” y/n thought “ I just know I can visit the ocean everytime I look into his eyes”

Armin later introduces y/n to the other two mysterious faces they were puzzled over. “This is Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman!” Armin was extremely excited to introduce y/n to his closest friends. “Hi! Nice to meet you, you said you wanted to save humanity right? Looks like we have that in common” Eren seemed pretty excited to meet y/n, following Eren, Mikasa introduced herself as well “Hello y/n, I really like your smile, it's warm and familiar” Looking into Mikasa's eyes, y/n’s reflexion is seen in her blank stare “Thank you so much! I’ve always loved my smile, it’s very similar to my mothers!” After y/n made this comment fear covered Armin's face, Eren said excitedly “I bet your mother is as beautiful as you! Was she sad you decided to join the cadet corps, I bet you can't wait to go home!” y/n’s face went blank, their smile fading. Armin said slowly, almost cowardly “y/n since you lived in Zhiganshina as well, did you lose anyone in the process? I haven't heard your family name in the two years preceding the fall of the walls, which is weird since your family business made everyone new clothes, you would think after the fall of the walls your family's business would be flourishing” 

Y/n felt immense pressure in her chest, their throat felt like it had a frog in it and they started to cry, they haven't cried since that day and forgot what grief felt like. Being so focused on training for the past few years to achieve the proper physique of a soldier and pushing their mind to it’s limit learning everything they can about titans and combat while also keeping up with creating clothes, since that was the only way to release their stress. Y/n falls to their knees and just balls their eyes out, without even hearing what had happened to them Eren has a similar feeling throughout his body and joins, crying along with y/n. Since there were now two crying people on their knees, Armin decided that the four of them should head to the barracks. On their way there y/n stopped crying, but wouldn't speak, they had a numb look on their face while feeling numb all throughout their body. Mikasa ended up carrying y/n to the barracks since they were in no physical shape to walk themselves.

Once arriving at the barracks the four of them sit on the beds, there is a slight tension between them as this change of events was pretty out of the ordinary. Y/n finally says “My mother, she was crushed, right in front of me, she had pushed me out of the way and died. right there.” Armin, Mikasa and Eren had forgiving expressions as they explained what they went through, losing all of their family. They explained how they've always been close, considering each other's family at this point. Suffering from similar trauma, with welcoming arms, they welcomed y/n into their family. With that, every day they all grew closer.

Nearing the end of their training as cadet corps, three years later, the group of four have made remarkable progress in the fight for humanity. Armin has the smarts, Eren has the dedication, Mikasa has the combat skills and y/n has a healthy mix of all three. Hopefully this lands y/n a ranking in the top ten, as they still don't know if they want to join the military police or the survey corps. Only time can tell and well, time was running out. Their superiors have given y/n back great feedback which gives them hope. A day before graduation Mikasa approaches y/n with tears in her eyes.

“Mikasa whats wrong?” y/n is curious as Mikasa is not one to cry, it's very worrying to see her like this. “I, I just realized something, I don't know why it didn't click over these 3 years, but your mom made this scarf!” Mikasa always has this red scarf around her neck, y/n always thought she was just cold. “And? My family has made most of the clothes for everyone here since they were little babies” Mikasa smiles, she then tells the story of her past, how Eren saved her and gave her this scarf, she then shows y/n the signature stitching their mother did on all of the clothes she curated. Y/n hugs Mikasa, while sitting in their embrace they can barely hear Mikasa say “Thank you, i’m so happy I got to meet you” y/n is filled with joy, over the years they have found out so much about Mikasa that she doesnt show to most people. She is very hard on herself and gets frustrated easily. While letting go of the tight embrace Mikasa says something that brings them back to the first day of training

“Hello y/n, I really like your smile, it’s warm and familiar” this was the first thing Mikasa ever said to them. “Y/n, I felt that way because your mother came to the house often, she supplied Erens dad with clothes to give to his patients. When I met her for the first time she smiled at me with the same smile I saw that day I met you, it’s so comforting even though you were both complete strangers to me at the time.” Y/n pulls Mikasa back into the tight embrace they were once in, as they both cried.

That night the whole cadet corps had a pre-graduation sleepover. Mixing the girls and the boys to have one more fun night before becoming graduates, y/n loves the idea and brainstorms activities for the group. One of these activities is “pin the sword on the nape” a game popular outside the walls that Armin had found in a book, another idea was going around the room saying what our favourite parts of training were. These ideas flooded y/n’s mind as they were extremely excited to spend time with the people they now call family.

Some of the other friends y/n made included.. Jean Kirstein, the jock type of guy, loves girls and is always hitting on them surprisingly never hitting on y/n though. Marco Bott, pretty much the complete opposite of Jean even though they're best friends, he is super sweet and has the most adorable freckles. Krista Lenz and Ymir, it is very obvious they've got something between them, y/n adores their relationship as they seem to really be in love. They hope one day to have the same type of love Ymir and Krista have, it’s been a life long dream. Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover and Annie Leonhart, they are social but also secluded at the same time, I've seen them talking outside late at night, they just seem super close. But man do they have great hand to hand combat skills. Finally Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer, they are the funniest and quirkiest people you will ever meet, Sasha especially LOVES food, on the first day of training she stole a potato just because she didn't want it to go to waste! Connie is all around just goofy, but he’s very quick on his feet, allowing him to be great in titan battles, he is one of the best listeners i've ever met.

That concludes all the people y/n had become friends with. They're really excited for this sleepover though, it is exciting just spending one last night together before we become official soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Please leave any constructive criticism since I want this story to be up to everyones standards! ALSO I want to hear your suggestions, you want to see more of a certain character? Let me know! As long as it fits in the rough storyline i've created I can do pretty much anything. See ya Thursday! <3


End file.
